Always and Never PB&J
by RRS
Summary: Tavros has always been in fear. He has thoughts that drive him crazy and he has Vriska constantly manipulating him with her mind control power. One day Tavros meets Gamzee Makara and everything falls apart. In a good way until Vriska retaliates creating destruction and terror wherever she goes for the two. All she cares about is having her mist prized puppet back in her control.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone. I hope you enjoy my first Fanfiction. Please leave reviews and comments to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or anything relating to Homestuck.**

 **Chapter 1: The Begining of the Worst Nightmare**

I climbed out of bed slowly wanting to get back to the dream world, but knowing that I couldn't let myself fade away. I took a deep breath as I got into my wheelchair and started rolling it towards the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened every cabinet, but all of them were as empty as me. Nevermind I thought that would be false. I was emptier than those cabinets. I was nothing. All I am is dust that easily goes away, but this cabinet was something it had great texture and was always seen. Therefore, I was absolutely nothing compared to the cabinet itself. I quickly rolled to the bathroom and splashed my face with water trying to get these downgrading thoughts out of my head. I looked up into the mirror and whispered. "I am somebody. I am unique and special in my own way, and I refuse to give in to the torture. Even though others may bring me down I will not go to their level." I rolled away from the mirror feeling more energized now that I had given myself my daily pep talk.

"I quickly braced myself before logging onto PesterChum only to see a new list of downgradings from Vriska.

arachnidsgripem began trolling /emadiostoreadorem

AG: Heeeeeeeey Tavros want to play a game.

AG: It'll 8e fun...

AG: Hey low8lood get on already

AG: Worthless disa8led freak play a game with me

AG: Meet me 8y the 8each to play a game by noon or else.

AG: See you there Tavros

"I closed my computer quickly knowing that I was doomed once again. I don't like Vriska, but I really had no choice but to go. After all she was right. I am a nobody just a worthless, disabled troll. Plus she could control trolls especially me since I'm so weak and pathetic. I rolled along out of my hive and towards the beach regretting ever being born. Sometimes in my darkest of hours I would wish that Vriska would kill me already, or about any troll at that. I didn't like myself. I didn't like the trolls around me either. I hated everything that had to do with anything. My only true place of peace was in the dream bubbles when I fell asleep. I looked up slowly as I rolled along when Terezi started walking by me. I just lowered my head slightly and tried to get along quickly.

"H3y 1s th4t T4vros 1 sm3ll."

I looked up slowly at her. "uHHH, yEAH, iT'S ME." I said quietly.

"Wh3r3 4r3 you go1ng th3n. W41t don't t3ll m3 Vr1sk4 w4nts to rol3pl4y 4g41n do3sn't sh3?"

"wELL, yEAH," I said staring at her wishing she'd just go on her way once again I didn't want to be there late knowing her. I shivered at the thought of what she might do to me or even have me do to myself or the others. "wELL, i JUST,,, rEALLY NEED TO GO NOW,, sO BYE." I quickly rolled away not wanting anything else to happen or run into anyone else. As I rolled along I saw once again Sollux over the by the same old grave. Vriska had made him kill Aradia and he blamed himself. It was a pitiful sight, but that's why I had no friends or at least not anymore. I used to have two friends. Tinkerbull and Terezi. Vriska had me run over Tinkerbull and kill him with my wheelchair. then to make everything worse, she convinced everyone that I was crazy. Terezi used to be my friend or so I thought. She never was my friend to my disappointment. I knew the other trolls around here, but I only knew them as aqauntices for my safety and theirs. I finally arrived at the beach and awaited my doom.

I rolled towards a small rock right next to the water and pushed myself off my chair and sat on it. I felt the cool water wash over me. This place was so peaceful and far away from anyone. Soon this place would be filled with terrible memories though from whatever Vriska was planning. I closed my eyes as the cool ocean air swept over me.  
I awoke soon afterwards to seeing a clown staring at my face. I jolted up surprised and slipped into the mud.

"Oh, SoRrY MoTheRfUcKeR i DiDn'T mEaN To AlL uP aNd ScArE yOU."

I slowly looked up at the clown. This was Gamzee Makara a Highblood. I twitched as I looked at the blood on my elbow from jumping into the rock. But quickly covered it not wanting any more attention drawn on me.

"So WhAt BrInGs A tRoLl LiKe YoU tO mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaVoRiTe SpOt."

My mind started racing and my heart beated loudly. Here I was in front of one of the top highbloods and I was sitting in their spot. I gulped slowly and got on my wheelchair quickly and rolled away as fast as I could. That's when I realized that today may be the beginning of my worst nightmare. First there was Vriska tormenting me and now to top it all off there was a highblood most likely after me for sitting in his spot. Today wasn't going well so far.

 **So what is going to happen to Tavros now at the beach? Stay tuned for the next chapter which I am hoping to post eithor really late tonight or tomorrow. So that's the first chapter. I hope all of you guys enjoyed it. Please leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing. I am always open to advice and even critizing in case I'm not doing a good job. Just leave your reviews and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I know that I said I would post it earlier, but I had to go over to see my Grandma and lost track of time so sorry guys this is a little late and short.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Homestuck but I do not.**

 **Chapter 2: That's what friends are for**

As soon as I thought I got far enough away I finally looked back. I was shaking and panting when all of a sudden I hear. "WhY'dE rUn aWaY liKe ThAt MoThErFUcKeR." I slowly turned around and was about to roll away once again, but he was holding the back of my wheelchair. My heart was racing and I felt my doom coming. This was the end and I knew it. "MoThErFuCkeR iAsKeD wHy YoU aLl Up AnD rAn AwAy FrOm Me LiKe ThAt?" he said once again but he sounded sincere like he was hurt.

My mind was once again racing of different things to say to make peace with the Makara but nothing came to mind but get out of there as fast as you can. "i,,,i"M SORRY. pPPPLEASE DON'T HURT ME." I said all at once looking up at his clown face which terrified me more but I saw a bit of confusion.

He let go of my wheelchair and sat down. "Oh OkAy, I UnDeRsTaNd. BuT i JuSt WaNTeD." He went silent and I felt bad. I looked down at my watch and it was almost noon. No matter how much I wanted to leave him there standing alone I couldn't. It wasn't in my nature too.

"i'M uMM sORRY." I said looking back up at him and he slightly smiled as he looked up at me.

"YoU wAnT tO bE mY fRieNd?" He said beaming even more. This aught me by surprised never in my life had I heard those words since I was a little grub and it left me with joy to actually know somewhere in this world I would have a friend who was actually alive.

"sURE," I replied back beaming now.

"My nAmEs GaMzEe. wHaT's YoUrS." he said holding his hand out to me.

uMMM,,mY NAMES TAVROS." I replied back taking his hand and shaking it. I was actually full of a sense of glee. I had a friend. I have a friend. I swished that word around in my head enjoying it even more.

"So TaVrOs WhAt BrInGs yOu aLl ThE wAy OvEr HeRe tO mY lOvElY bEAcH."

"wELL.." I started to say then stopped myself what exactly was I going to tell him. That I was over here to be by myself or should I tell him that I was here with Vriska. I decided to go with the easy way out. "i jUST SAW THE bEACH AND,,, wELL DECIDED TO CECK IT OUT."

"WeLl tHeN TaV YoU caMe To ThE rigHt pLaCe CaUsE i kNoW eVeRyThInG aBoUt tHiS heRe BeAcH."

I was jumping up and down in my head so excited when I looked once again at my watch and it was a few minutes before noon. "uHH,,, mAYBE SOME OTHER TIME I HAVE TO GO."

"oH oKa,y" He said looking a little disappointed. I turned my wheelchair around and rolled quickly away. I finally found a furious Vriska ten minutes later at the other side of the beach.

"You destroyed my patience Tavros. What took you so long."

"i,,, uMM WAS ENJOYING THE VIEW. aND LOST TRACK OF TIME."

I saw Vriska flip her hair out of her spidery eye and I braced myself for what was coming next. "Ooooooooh Tavros I want you to tell me the truth now," She smirked at me.

I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want anyone to know that I finally had a friend but unfortunately for me I was too weak to escape her power. "i WAS AT THE BEACH FOR THE LAST HOUR AND i LOST TRACK OF TIME STARING AT THE OCEAN AND i MADE A NEW FRIEND."

She looked at me even more stunned then before. "Tavros! You have a friend how sweet. Is it one of your imaginary friends again like Tinker8ull. Ha so hilarious you're such a child. Not only are you pathetic, weak, and crippled you're a complete grub."

I just looked down at my feet feeling myself boil a little bit. Tinkerbull was real and Gamzee was real. And Gamzee is my friend as she went on and on I couldn't help but explode upon her. "I HAVE A REAL FRIEND SO JUST STOP IT!"

"Then who is this friend of yours?"

"iT's GAMZEE MAKARA."

Vriska bursted out laughing. "You're friends with a high8lood that's so hilarious. I can't 8elieve you fell for that trick. OMG I'm gonna die of laughter at this. You friends with a High8lood. You're so pathetic no high8lood would ever even consider 8eing friends with the lowest of low8loods."

My heart dropped she was right. But still I wanted to believe that I had a friend but then again I should've known better than that. I sniffled a little realizing that all my excitement was for nothing. Everything I believed in was false. There was truly no way a Highblood could ever become friends with his pawns and looking back in the past all the Makara's were ruthless leaders. I couldn't help myself I started to cry. I didn't know what else to do. It was all I could think of. As usual any hope that I may have a friend or fit in was gone. As I cried on I no longer heard Vriskas mocking voice instead there was silence and an arm around me. I looked up and there Gamzee Makara stood. I smiled a little and looked at Vriska's stunned face and I saw her slowly lift her hair out of her eye. I took a gulp of breath and prepared myself for what was coming next when Gamzees voices startled both of us. "DoNt'T yOu MoThErFuCkInG tRy It SiStEr Or I'lL sHoW yOu WhAt A rEaL HiGhBlOoD cAn Do."

Vriska quickly pushed her hair back over her eyes and lifted up her hands. "8rother you should know me 8etter than that. I wouldn't dare to try and hurt you."

"ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaCt ThAt YoU kNeW wHaT i WaS tAlKiNg AbOuT pRoVeS mE rIgHt. NoW gEt ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg AwAy BeFoRe I kIlL yOu."

I stood there surprised as Vriska ran off quickly and Gamzee stood in front of me protectively. I was so confused about what just happened but even more scared of what is to come. What bothered me the most was why he did that for me. I looked up into his sparkling purple eyes and wondered why. "uMM,, wHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I asked nervously.

"CaUsE wE'rE fRiEnDs AnD tHaT's WhAt FrIeNdS aRe For." I just smiled and nodded so it was true. He was my friend my first and only friend that I have. I felt a sharp emotion of gratitude to this highblood but Vriska's words still played in my head. In the end he may just be using me as a pawn but for now I didn't care.

 **So there it is the next Chapter Tavros and Gamzee are friends but is Gamzee truly Tavros friend. This will only be determined later on and what about Vriska. What will she do next? Until next time my friends. Please post reviews so I know how I'm doing. Thanks. ^_^**


End file.
